Don't Let It Happen
by ocean.sunset
Summary: In which Hermione feels such immense pain and suffering she had never thought she'd feel when The War was over. But then again, what she was dreading the most happened. His life was taken. DHr.


Flashes of light blurred 17 year-old Hermione Granger's vision. Curses, hexes, jinxes, and counter-jinxes flew in every direction.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" her Patronus, in the form of an otter, defeated a large group of Dementors closing in.

This was it. The War. Blood would be shed, lives would be lost. That was what she was afraid of. She had the terrible feeling of dread and fear coursing through her body. Not for herself, but for the ones she loved the most. She searched the crowds for any signs of a familiar face. Jet black hair, red-heads, figures in hooded black cloaks.

"_Crucio_!"

"_Protego_!" With her fast reflexes, she managed to form a shield, and the Unforgivable Curse rebounded upon its wielder.

Hermione winced inwardly as she heard the shrieks and yells of the tortured Death Eater at her feet.

He pulled her down; she fell. Weakly, he pointed his wand at her. Between shrieks, he managed, "_Avada_—"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

She ran from the man, who shrieked more than ever; the effect of the Cruciatus Curse. She managed to save herself continuously; but for how much longer?

The war had lasted for more than three hours. She was getting tired, weak. The deep cuts and wounds on her arms and legs slowed her down fairly.

But she had to live, even if it was just for a few minutes longer. Her every second in The War could mean anything.

But what really kept her going was the thought of seeing him, maybe even for the last time. Would she ever be able to look into those eyes again? To hold him in her arms? She hadn't seen him yet; then again it was difficult to differentiate a Death Eater from another.

**—-Flashback—-**

**The Night of The War; Pre-Battle**

_Professors, old members of Dumbledore's Army, and members of the Order hurried left, right and centre, discussing strategies. Word had come of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his army of Death Eaters, Dementors, even giants approaching at a steady pace._

_As everyone was preparing for The War, Hermione flitted through crowds, looking for Draco Malfoy. She found him, running towards her._

"_Malfoy!" she cried. Though they had been together for months now, they both agreed that calling each other by their first names would be just plain weird. "They're coming! It's The War."_

"_I know," he replied. He lifted his left sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark on his arm, burning in his skin. He covered it. "And I'm joining you."_

"_Malfoy." She put her hands on both of his shoulders. "He'll find you. And he _will_ kill you. I can't let that happen."_

"_Either way, both our lives are at stake," he said. "Anything can happen. Either one of us could die. And with those odds, I want to spend whatever time we have left together."_

_Granger started crying. "There is also the chance that we will _live_ if you join the Death Eaters, Malfoy. But if you join us, there is no hope. Please, Malfoy. We_ will_ live."_

"_Do you really believe that, Granger?" he whispered, wiping her tears._

_She said between sobs, "I want to. And if you go, maybe I can. Maybe _we_ can."_

_Hesitantly, Malfoy nodded. "If anything happens, Granger, know this now." He kissed her forehead. "I'll always love you."_

_She pulled him into an embrace, tears streaming down her cheeks. "As I will for you." She choked back remaining tears as they broke apart. "Now let's stop being ferrets. Go, Malfoy. Go!"_

_With a final glance at Granger, Malfoy ran to join his master and the army of fellow Death Eaters._

**—-End of Flashback—-**

She shuddered suddenly. Thoughts of him disappeared as she wondered if Harry and Voldemort were duelling. Who were still fighting to the finish, who had long been murdered…

A Death Eater grabbed her from behind. Strong hands covered her mouth and took her wand. The person took her away, away from the scene of The War, of wizards and witches duelling to the death.

She was scared. She was unable to scream, vulnerable without her wand. This man was a cold and cruel Death Eater, a Dark wizard, a follower of the Dark Lord Voldemort. This man was**—-**

"It's me, Granger. It's Malfoy."

**&&&&&**

Once satisfied with the distance he had put between The War and themselves, Draco Malfoy let Hermione go.

"Malfoy!" she gasped, staring at him. He had deep cuts and bruises all over his face, his lower lip bleeding, his flaxen hair hanging over his eyes. Yet he was smiling a genuine smile at her; a smile that reached his deep, steely grey eyes.

She hugged him. "I was so worried I wouldn't be able to see you again," she said, slightly teary-eyed.

"Shh. Granger, I'm here."

She was silently tearing on his shoulder.

"We're both still alive, aren't we? It'll be okay. Shh," Malfoy kept saying, soothing Granger down.

"Well have to go back sooner or later," she said, stepping back and wiping her tears. "And who knows what will happen?"

"Ever the optimist, Granger." He smirked. "We'll have to have some memories of each other, then." He pulled her close and gave her a deep kiss.

A chuckle interrupted the sweet moment. Out of the darkness came a large number of Death Eaters surrounding them.

"A Mudblood, Draco?" said one. "Low, common filth?" He spat.

Draco glared at them.

"Come now, Draco," said another. "The Dark Lord is understanding. You are an otherwise faithful Death Eater; a few Cruciatus Curse sessions and you will be forgiven."

Several Death Eaters laughed.

"No," Draco muttered.

"Stand aside, Draco," said a third. "We will kill the Mudblood. Dirty scum." The Death Eaters jeered.

"_No_!" Draco yelled. "If you want to kill her, kill me too."

"Malfoy, don't," Hermione whispered so only her could hear her.

"Granger, take your wand," he whispered back. "It's in my back pocket. We're outnumbered, but we're not going down without a fight."

Suddenly**—-**

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Though she had faced death before, Hermione felt completely numbed as she stood there, in that moment. Fear stopped her heart. She forgot about her wand, about her magic. Without a thought, she dropped down to lie on the ground and pulled Malfoy down with her. His body fell strangely limply beside hers.

A strong feeling of dread washed over her. She was afraid to look.

A Death Eater confirmed her fears. "He's dead, Mudblood."

And he _was _dead. Deceased, departed, lifeless. She took his right hand in hers, and put her left hand on his cheek. She looked into those deep intense grey eyes of Draco Malfoy's that were now empty and void of emotion, staring up into the sky.

"It's your turn now. You'll join him; be happy."

She cried as she lay on Malfoy's body and rested her head on his muscular chest, his hand still in hers. Her heart ached with unbearable pain.

"Take me now…" she whispered.

And she saw black.

**&&&&&**

"She's stirring!"

Hermione opened her eyes blearily to find herself in a ward in St. Mungo's. There was a crowd around her bed.

"What happened?" she asked. Her voice was hoarse and throaty. Mrs. Weasley gave her some warm water.

"You've been unconscious for three days, dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

"The War?"

"All over," answered Mr. Weasley. "Harry defeated You-Know-Who; nearly drained the life out of him, the brave lad. And the remaining Death Eaters fled."

"And Harry?"

"In another ward," said Ron quietly. "We've just been to see him; Ginny's still there."

Then Hermione remembered. "Malfoy! The Death Eaters! What happened?"

"Well George and I saw that Death Eater taking you away," Fred said. "And then we saw a whole group of them following you. So we called a few more people and followed."

"Unfortunately," said Mr. Weasley. "We were too late to save the Malfoy boy, but managed to Stun the Death Eaters before they attacked you."

"So…Malfoy's…"

"Dead."

Hermione broke down.

**&&&&&**

The next few weeks were a blur to Hermione Granger. She, Harry and a few others were released from St. Mungo's. There were burials for those who had passed: Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Angelina Johnson, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and a few others. Including Draco Malfoy.

**&&&&&**

**—-Flashback—-**

_The happy couple of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were sitting under a large oak tree on a lazy afternoon, laughing at a Muggle Adam Sandler movie that Granger just told him._

_It was nearing the end of the day. The sun was setting, a breeze was rustling their hair. He kissed her on the lips and said, "I love you, Granger."_

"_And I love you," Granger replied._

_They sat in peaceful silence, watching the setting sun and how its last rays shone on the tentacles rested on the shore that belonged to the giant squid._

"_But what can happen to us, Malfoy?" Granger asked. "You are a raised Dark wizard, a Death Eater, and I am the Muggle-born best friend of Harry Potter, your Master's enemy. It won't work."_

"_We can run away," Malfoy suggested._

"_He'll find us."_

"_I'll quit the Death Eaters. Join your side."_

"_He'll kill you," said Granger sternly, but with a hint of fear._

_Malfoy stared at her. "Death isn't what scares me, Granger," he said. "It's not being here with you that truly scares me."_

_She kissed his cheek. "I love you too."_

**—-End of Flashback—-**

Tears streaked down Hermione Granger's cheeks as she stood in front of Draco Malfoy's tombstone. Her heart felt numbed, empty. She locked herself up in her room all day, except when she came out once every day to visit Draco in his place of rest.

Every day when she came to visit him, she brought a letter she had written him with her. She would dig out a small hole near the tombstone and put the letter there.

The following include a few letters she had written.

* * *

_18th May_

_Today I thought of how things would have been otherwise. If it hadn't happened. We might have gotten married. But then again, we might have not. But I wish it hadn't happened like this._

_Mum and Dad are worried about me, love. I stay locked up in my room and refuse to eat. I know it's very unlike me to do this, but how can I help myself? It hurts to live like this without you._

_If you were here with me, you'd tell me otherwise, but I can't help but think I caused this. That it's my fault. If I wasn't so stupidly worried things might have turned out otherwise. We might have lived._

_We might be able to be together right now, this very second._

_Missing you,  
__Granger.  
__xxx_

_

* * *

_

_4th June_

_I read through some notes we had written to each other a few months back._

_They were pretty sweet. Mushy, and sometimes corny, but sweet._

_I wish I could hold you and look up into those eyes of yours once more. I loved doing that. Looking into your eyes always made me feel so warm and loved._

_I never said those three words enough. I should have let you known just how much you mean to me. Not just through words, but through actions. Through the little things that matter._

_I do love you, Malfoy. More than I've ever loved anyone before, and more than I will ever love anyone. And I wish we didn't have to say goodbye._

_Always,  
__Granger.  
__xxx_

_

* * *

_

_11th July_

_I had a nightmare last night. In which the scene from that night happened over and over again, and I couldn't do anything to stop it, or even look away. I woke this morning and cried my eyes out._

_The truth is, Malfoy, I'm just not strong enough. I know I should at least try and not lock myself up all the time. But every time I even seriously think about doing so, my heart aches and I think that if I move on, I'd forget about you. I never want to forget you._

_I reread this romantic tragedy story today, called _Romeo and Juliet_. It's about two lovers who could never be together, due to the feud between their two families. But they love each other immensely, so they devise a plan to elope. But the plan goes awry and due to misunderstandings, the two kill themselves because they could not be together._

_Perhaps if others compare our love story to theirs, they would say that the story of Romeo and Juliet is more tragic. I, however, think otherwise. Tragedy isn't measured by the number of deaths, but rather the suffering the victims go through._

_And though they suffered because they didn't get to be together, it didn't last for long. It was over in a blink. Our story isn't over yet, but how long must the suffering last?_

_Love,  
__Granger.  
__xxx_

_

* * *

_

_12th July_

_Maybe not for much longer._

_See you soon,  
__Granger.  
__xxx_

* * *

After she returned from visiting Malfoy that day, Granger hurried back to her room. She had made a decision that day. She couldn't go on living like this, in pain. It was time for it to end. 

She stared at the large vile she held in her hand. As tears rolled down her cheeks, she clenched her other hand, holding on tighter to the note she clutched.

She looked heavenwards and whispered the words, "I'll be seeing you," before downing the contents of the vile.

**&&&&&**

Hermione Granger was found the next day, 13th July, in her bedroom, lifeless. She had ingested a large amount of a fatal potion that stops the heart.

Everyone was in shock. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were a wreck. No one could believe that _Hermione Granger_, a sensible and completely intelligent lady, would kill herself.

That is, until they found out what the note in her hand had said.

"_Since that night, my heart has been an empty, hollow shell. I realized that I couldn't continue living with such pain. Now I will be reunited with the love of my life, Draco Malfoy. My dying wish is to be buried right beside my love so we may be together for eternity."_

* * *

**A/N**

To everyone, thanks for reading this. Please review and tell me what you thought about it.


End file.
